1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles have a convertible top and, more specifically, to vehicles having a manually operated vehicle top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Convertible tops mounted on vehicles, such as automobiles, typically are available in two types; namely, a power operated or a manually operated convertible top. The manually operated convertible top structure is suited for smaller vehicles, such as vehicles having two front seats or a relatively small back seat. Typically, such manually operated convertible top structures include a tonneau or pivotal panel which is positioned rearward of the vehicle passenger compartment in front of the rear deck or rear deck lid of the vehicle. The tonneau is pivotally connected to the vehicle so as to be selectively urged upward and rearward from the passenger compartment. The rear portion of the manually operated convertible top is able to be pivoted upward toward the front of the vehicle such that the tonneau can be raised rearward uncovering a space in the interior of the vehicle and the entire convertible top structure may be pivoted rearward into a lowered, folded position within the interior of the vehicle. The tonneau is then lowered back to its original, lowered position covering the folded convertible top structure.
Since the rear portion of the convertible top rests on the tonneau when the top is deployed in its raised position, latches and locating pins have been previously employed to sealingly and securely attach the rear portion of the convertible top to the tonneau. Typically, the locating pins and latches are mounted on both outside corners of the rear of the top and engage mating members and apertures in the tonneau to locate and releasably latch the rear edge of the convertible top to the tonneau. Such locators and latch mechanisms require extra manufacturing steps since a portion of the latches must be mounted in the tonneau. This presents an unsightly appearance when the top is in its lowered position since a portion of the latch mechanism is exposed on the tonneau.
Such manually operated convertible tops as well as power convertible tops are typically constructed with a pair of side rails formed of a plurality of articulated sections and a plurality of transversely extending cross-bows which form a frame over which the flexible top is mounted. A control linkage formed of a plurality of pivotally connected links is attached to each side rail and the vehicle body structure to control the selective folding and unfolding of the convertible top. Due to the number of individual components in the side rails, a number of separate links must be provided in the linkages to precisely control the movement of each side rail section and the attached top. This complicates the entire convertible top structure due to the number of individual components and increases its manufacturing costs.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a manually operated convertible top structure which fixedly positions the rear portion of the convertible top on the tonneau when the convertible top is in its raised position without requiring a latch mechanism or a portion thereof to be mounted in the tonneau. It would also be desirable to provide a manually operated convertible top structure which has a simplified construction and a minimal number of components for ease of operation and reduced manufacturing costs.